Katie Krampus
Katie Krampus is the daughter of The Krampus, a creature well known for punishing naughty children on Christmas Eve. Katie strives to honor her father and emulate his actions, but she mostly comes off as spiteful and mischievous, not really getting the point behind her father's work. She is speculated to be voiced by Arleen Sorkin. Character ' Katie Krampus is the daughter of The Krampus, a holiday-based creature who's known for punishing naughty children on Christmas Eve. Katie, wanting to emulate her father, strives to pull pranks on her fellow classmates and ruining good moments for people. During her debut of a Christmas special, she bears the intentions of bringing rewards to the monster community for terrorizing 'normies'. This resulted her classmates seeking help from her father himself, who had to remind Katie that he is 'the punisher of naughty children' and not 'just some evil Santa Claus.' With this lesson learned aside, She does still pull pranks, but primarily on characters that deserve it, such as the local school bullies, like Manny Taur who bullies Jackson Jekyll. Emulating her father's infamous ''Rod of Bristles, ''she carries a bouquet of cat-tail plants to tickle her classmates with. Primarily, she describes herself as a "wild child", acting as hyper-active and mischievous. She can get really rowdy and mainly requires others to tell to tone it down. Come around December 24th, she becomes much more hyper-active, as well as more joyful, eager to release "the beast of ''Krampusnacht". '' '''Appearance ' Katie Krampus has pale, reddish skin, brown hair, patches of brown fur on her arms, cloven hooves as feet, and elongated goat horns detruding from her head. As far as clothing is concerned, she wears a majority of dark red clothing, and a red/white cloak and hood during the winter season. She stands at 6'1, has a rather chubby body type yet also has a curvaceous figure, acting as if a hint to the bestial nature of her origins. On her wrist on metallic bands, that she claims are wrist-bands, yet resemble and implied to be the separated cuffs of shackles, as homage to the traditional chains of Krampus tradition. It is shown during her cartoonish reaction to her crush, Abbey Bominable, that she has an elongated tongue, similar to her father. 'Abilities ' * 'Bestial nature/physiology - '''Due to the bestial nature of her origins and heritage, Katie is enables the animalistic abilities of such: ** '''Enhanced sense of smell - '''During her "holiday pranking", which visually seemed similar to a hunt, it was shown that she can detect various smells and can even track others by such. ** '''Enhanced Strength - '''She has been shown to be incredibly strong, even able to rip doors of lockers by accident. ** '''Enhanced Speed - '''During her "holiday pranking", which visually seemed similar to a hunt, she managed to give chase and outrun Deuce Gorgon and Clawd Wolf, both trained athletes. ** '''Enhanced agility and jumping - '''She has been seen to jump very high heights, as well as casually performing gymnastics moves when mid-air. '''Skillset ' * 'Creative planning - '''It is constantly shown that Katie not only crafts together pranks for her fellow classmates, but as includes creative details designated for the concerned students, ex., a bucket of water spilling on Tori, a ''were-cat. '' '''Classic Monster ' '''Krampus is a horned, figure described as "half-goat, half-demon", who, during the Christmas season, punishes children who have misbehaved, in contrast with , who rewards the well-behaved with gifts. Krampus is one of the in several regions including Austria, , Croatia, Czech Republic, Hungary, including , Slovakia, and Slovenia. 'Notes ' * Katie is heard saying "Verflucht!" when frustrated. This translates to "Darn it!" in German. This may be a nod to Krampus being a celebrated tradition in Germany. * Katie is noted to be more inclined with her monstrous roots than most of her friends, who tend to act more civilized. * Katie is noted to have a crush on Abbey Bominable, a female character. Implying that Katie Krampus is either a lesbian or bisexual. * Katie Krampus is one of few characters to not have a pet. The author may have made a such note due to Katie Krampus herself be more animalistic, therefore not really needing a pet. Category:Females Category:Ghouls Category:High School Category:Monsters